


Mein

by junadina



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brainwashing, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junadina/pseuds/junadina
Summary: Prussia is so sick of all the Attenion Germany gives Italy and he's going to change that.
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Mein

Dear my Awesome Diary  
His happy smile, and clueless face a bright disposition that could make anyone feel warmth, but all it does is sicken me. 

I watch as the Italian harasses my brother my Ludwig getting too close for my liking, yet he’s not pushed away, I know its because my Ludwig doesn’t want to hurt his feeling he’s nice like that, but I’d wish he did, the sound of his voice makes me want to bury him somewhere far away, yet I couldn’t as unlike me he was still a country.

You would of thought that since its been long after the war that my Ludwig would have pushed that thing aside, and never speak to him again as he was week and no longer needed but for whatever reason he kept their friendship going playing along as if he cared I knew he didn’t for he only cares for me.

During the weeks after the collapse of the wall my Ludwig looked after me so carefully healing me after what the Russians did, showing me all the love he held and being purely devoted to me but that did not last because of that person.

Everyday I’ve had to watch them one pretending to be happy the other acting so pure that I knew they were corrupted and that they would try and spoil my Ludwig but that wasn’t going to happen, Ludwig would only be happy with me.

I came up with a plan so that my brother didn’t have to suffer anymore, it was easy I may not be able to kill the problem but hiding it away for a while would solve it all and if no one knew I did it no one could part me from my Ludwig.

The plan I had was so simple I just had to wait, wait until the thing went off to see his own brother and that’s when it happened the fact his bike went off the road and into a gorge wasn’t my fault, I was no where near it was the perfect ‘accident’

After that I thought my Ludwig would start to pay attention to me, but he didn’t, for whatever reason he cared that the Italian didn’t phone him once to complain about his brother, I just don’t understand I’m here for you Luddy.

After three days of not seeing the brat my Ludwig wanted to go out and look for him worried that something had happened, but I stopped him I snuck something fun (its not fun, don’t do drugs) into his coffee stopping him from leaving me.

When my Ludwig awoke he was laid across my basement bed naked, with both his arms and legs tide to corners of the bed in shining black leather, I couldn’t help thinking just how handsome he looked dressed in only black.

“Gilbert what the hell have you done” he shouted at me, I didn’t understand why he sounded angry I know he loves me, just as I love him  
“Isn’t it obvious dear brother, I wanted to show just how much I appreciate everything you’ve done for me” I replied crawling over to him, so I was sat on his chest, I was only wearing one of his shirts which fell to my thighs

“Prussia un tie me right now, I don’t care what sick game you’re playing, but I won’t be part of it” the way he said the name of my fallen country hurt me, why would he hurt me when I love him so much, I drop my head turning away and reaching towards his legs, I hear a sigh of relief behind me.

He thought I was going to untie him but no, I had a better Idea. Moving my hand towards his large soft cock I quickly start stroking it, when that didn’t work how I expected I move my face towards it kissing the soft top before consuming the whole thing trying to put life into it “Stop” my brother ordered as I started to feel life in it, his cock was half hard in my mouth this spurred me on to keep trying until he stood right to attention

I could here him try to hide it but slight pants and moans were released when I ran my tongue against his large vein which decorated his cock, or when I paid attention to the very tip stroking over and over again with my tongue releasing a salty taste which I wanted so much more of my of member harden just thinking about what was to happen next.

Once I was sure my Ludwig’s soldier was going to stay at attention, I stop what I was doing and picked the lube out of my bedside cabinet “Gil what are you planning to do with that, you must stop this” my poor Ludwig looked so scared, but I would never hurt him ever,

I lathered up my fingers with lube as I leant over to give my Ludwig a kiss he didn’t respond but I didn’t care I knew that it was just nerves of what was about to happen that made him act this way, I was leant against his chest as I carefully started to put my fingers inside myself, I have had many dreams about My Ludwig fucking me to the point of no return and now I was going to make it a reality

I was breathing deeply into his neck biting it every time I hit my prostate, knowing that I was going to have to be prepared thoroughly so that neither of us are hurt meant I had to take my time even in my wildest dreams I didn’t think that he was going to be that big, once I was satisfied I sat up over my brother cock happy to know he was still hard, and started to slip myself on it

My Ludwig kept trying to jolt away closer to me causing him to fill me up so much quicker I moaned out so loud as I felt his hardness fill up my passage pressing on my fun spot until stars danced in the edges of my vision, but I knew I couldn’t get too caught up, after all this was all for him

“please stop brother” he kept saying and yet the way he thrusted away inside I just knew he didn’t mean it, my poor inexperienced brother came so fast only moments after we started but I wasn’t done, and I kept riding him pulling climax out of climax, even when he could no longer harden I kept going as well as I could just to show him my love

“I love you Luddy” I whispered over and over again getting louder and louder until I screamed out during climax, as I rolled off the top of him and snuggled to his side, I could feel him slosh inside me some slipping out, but my stomach felt warm and full and I was content I looked at my Ludwig’s face it was cover in tears sweat and I knew he was also content and happy.

This routine continued for the rest of the week, I showed just how much I was devoted to him, paying him back for everything he had ever done and I knew he was happy, he even told me how much he loved me and after a month his confidence had increased and he’ll sometimes pin me to the bed a making love to me until he faints, I thought life was fun until I heard that the thing had been found and was doing well, of course I didn’t tell my dear Ludwig I didn’t want him to feel responsible he was kind like that.

During a time, I was riding Ludwig in the living room, he was gripping to me so hard as I kept a strong pace, with the help of our fluids when the door opened and that thing walked in, I was overjoyed to see his face fall from being happy to a look of sadness “Lud what are you doing” he whispered so slightly yet it was heard over the squelching sound of my movements

“Isn’t it obvious, he’s doing the one he loves” I replied for my brother, my Ludwig who has need to talk to trash, but Ludwig did respond he push me face first and ploughed himself into me uncaring that someone had walked in because he was a good boy, the trash dropped the bowl of pasta and ran out, but not even that distracted me from the one I love

My brother  
My lover  
My Ludwig  
and only mein


End file.
